


Adventure at the Zoo

by Florian_Gray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Humor, really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Keith ends up inside the zoo, but not as a visitor?!?!





	Adventure at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Keith had been grumpy recently. He had been snapping at everyone that even dared to talk to him. Lance had come up with the idea to bring him to the zoo. Lance knew about Keith's love of Hippos, so he talked to the others and they all agreed it was a good idea. Now they just had to convince Keith.

Which was, incredibly difficult. He had argued non-stop, saying he wasn't feeling well, or any other excuse he could think of. Lance was so confused as to why he wouldn't want to see his favorite animal. I mean, it was Hippos, in space! How much cooler could that get?

Pidge declared that even if he didn't go, everyone else would. So the next day they all got up, excited to see the space animals, and hippos. Lance was extremely excited to see what was supposed to be the equivalent of a shark. Pidge was interested in how they acquired all the animals. Hunk was happy to be getting out and doing something normal. Shiro was just excited to have a break, and the Alteans were curious about what was similar to the Earth animals. Keith, didn't show up.

They had landed on the planet the night before, so it was a short walk to the zoo.

They all had their phone devices to take pictures of all the odd creatures. Lance bounced on his feet as they waited in line to get their tickets. Two aliens were talking excitedly about how a Hippo had gotten out but was captured quickly.

Lance ran into the zoo once they got their tickets. It was amazing! The ceiling was glass so you could see the two suns, and seven moons. It was an amazing sight all by itself. Keith really was missing out. To the left was the underwater area. There was a sign asking everyone who could breathe underwater, not to swim in the tanks. To the right was the animals that could fly, with a similar sign. To the front was the land animals. They decided to start with water, then air, then see the land last, just in case Keith decided to show up.

The water was amazing! It was somehow held up without glass between, so you could touch the water. Young alien kids tried and their (what the Voltron team assumed) mother's slap their hands away. Or fins.

Lance squealed when he saw the kinda-sharks. They looked just like them, except their back tails were more along the lines of what a mermaid's tail would be. It was an odd combination, but it worked.

The flyers were just as amazing, and many seemed quite similar to Earth birds with slight differences. Pidge told Allura about every animal back on Earth.

When they got to the land animals, it had been a few hours. They decided to save the Hippos for last, still hopping Keith would show up.

There were many odd creatures that weren't at all like Earth animals. There was a lion looking thing, but it had an odd body. Pidge wanted to take a sample of all the animals DNA, but Allura said to wait until they could talk to the zoologist.

They finally made it to the hippos after a long day. There was a huge crowd around the area, but the crew pushed through, finally making it so they could see.

There, sitting in the middle of the ground, completely naked, and very grumpy was Keith. They all gasped and looked closer making sure it was Keith.

“Took you all long enough! I've been sitting in here all night!” Keith yelled.

“Why are you in there?!” Lance yelled back.

“Long story, get me out of here!” Keith yelled. Allura went off to find someone in charge, along with Pidge and Shiro. Lance couldn't help but chuckle at the predicament Keith was in.

They finally got Keith out, and back to the castle. They sat him down, and rapped him in a warm blanket.

“So, um Keith, care to explain?”

“Well, I guess the simple version is I turn into a Hippo every quarter moon that's on a friday. It's strangely specific, but it's true. I had to leave last night, and I guess the zoo people found me and thought I had escaped from them. I get pretty angry when I'm about to change.” Keith said. They all stood their shocked.

Then Lance broke down in laughter. “There is no way you’re were-hippo!” Lance says.

“I'm afraid it's true. I just ran some test cause I wanted to see if he was healthy, and he is telling the truth.” Coran says, looking at the scanner in confusion.

They all looked at Coran, then back to Keith, who shivered.

“I'm cold.” Keith says. Lance grabs another blanket and throws it at him.

“Thanks.” Keith mumbles, wrapping it around himself.

Lance chuckles. “Well, we wouldn't want you getting hippothermia!” Lance says.

Everyone groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! You're still alive! So my sister gavee this idea while we're were talking at night, and everything is funny cause we're exhausted. So I wrote it. And it's so late. I didn't even attempted to edit this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
